What is the least common multiple of 36 and 48? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 48) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 48. We know that 36 x 48 (or 1728) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 48 until we find a number divisible by 36. 48, 96, 144, So, 144 is the least common multiple of 36 and 48.